clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tails6000 and Darktan At the Olympic Games
Tails6000 and Darktan at the olympic games is An exclusive game for USA on the Vii Plot The Antarctican olympic games are coming up and Tails6000 thought of entering the games. Then after signing he thought of asking his friends. He asked all his closest friends to join him. Then after Darktan heard about this he thought he should compete with Tails and his friends.Then when they went to penguin stadium Tails saw darktan and his baddies ready for play.Then Tails said "Alright Darktan heres the deal! If we win we get the winnings. If you do.... well you get the winnings. And then the games start! Events The penguin olympics have many events. Track and field events 100m dash:A dash to the finish line 400m dash:A longer version of the 100m dash there is a heart with represenmts your stamina if it runs out you'll be slow until it refills. 4x100m relay:A team version of the 100m dash for teams of four the first runner hold a baton then passes to second runner,who passes to third runner,who passes to the fourth runner,who runs to the finish. hurdles:there are 110m hurdles and 400m hurdles, 110m is like hurdles very close together.400m on the other hand has them more split and also has the heart thing again. hammer throw:A game where you throw a ball tied to a chain with a handle the farther you throw the farther it goes javlin throw:A game where you throw a spear like thing as far as they can long jump and triple jump:A game where they jump as far as they can triple jump they shake the controller 3 times for long jump 1 time high jump and pole vault:This game includes the player trying to jump over a pole and pole vault includes the player using a pole to get over the poles swiming events 100mfreestye:This is a easy swim just go back and forth one time also in this and 4x100m everyone has their own swim style and it has the heart but it refills when you press the B button on the vii remote 4x100 freestyle:like 100m freestyle but its with 4 people on each team check 100m freestyle for more of the details shooting Skeet: the only shooting game you try to shoot disks with a shotgun like thing in this event Tails has his hot sauce machine gun rowing single sculls:the only rowing game you press a button order it shows to row at the final stretch just move the remotwe and nunchuck torwards you. gymnastics trampoline:A game where the player enters a sequence of buttons to make the character to a special move in the air vault: the charcter must do a series of moves while doing a course Dream events special events placing in different places unlikem the stadium dream race:Like 100m it switches every lap its 4 laps and there is power ups in the game here are the power ups bomb:thrown forward explodes when ground bound when behind just stays banana: makes opponants slip green shell:thrown back to hit opponents red shell: a homing version of the green shell rainbow weed:makes the player invincible to everything but binery code binery code: makes the person in front slow down if your infront slows 2nd place player down speed sneakers:speeds up for a breif time gets rid of binery code e=mc2:DOES A LIGHTING SHOCK ON EVERYONE MAKING THEM DAZED chaos emerald:does all above power ups Add events its upgradeable characters good guys *Tails6000 speed *explorer power *barkjon skill *happyface all-around *flystar all-around *Fred skill *pengis kahn power *link all-around *korobase speed *fridge skill *Sensei all-around *rockhopper power *Pen chi speed *sonic spine31 speed *G skill *metal manager power bad guys *Darktan all-around *witchypenguin speed *Herbert Horror skill *robogary power *pogopunk speed *Jerk power *manny peng speed *captain stroodel skill *sergant stroodel power *mwa mwa penguin skill *mwa mwa penguin speed *mwa mwa penguin power *mwa mwa penguin all-around *Pengis tank power p.s:there is one mwa mwa penguin for each character type see also *Darktan *Tails6000 Category:Games